Possessive Natsu
by Missbeauty96
Summary: Fairy Tail has a lack of good long stories so I decided to write this one. It has a darker Natsu, and IT DOES NOT FOLLOW Fairy Tail's story line. Natsu x OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry it's been so long guys. I went away to camp for the entire summer (Yes, I am a little old to be going to camp, but whatever.) , and my school work this year has been so intense that this is the first week where I've actually gotten sleep. Anyways, I've decided to rewrite these chapters after realizing that they could be better. I also changed as well as added some information in this chapter, so I highly suggest that you read it. Thank you for your time. Bye guys, enjoy!**

Misa POV

"Natsu...more...please," I cry out as the tension build up inside of me, "I can't take the teasing anymore, please Natsu. I'm going to explode." My pink-haired husband smirked at me. "Tell me what I want to hear, Misa," he whispers as he moves his finger even slower inside of me. "Please Natsu….I can't take it anymore," I beg writhing underneath my husband. "Tell me what I want to hear first, Misa, and I'll give you everything you deserve and more," Natsu demands while thrusting his finger extremely hard into my soaking core. "I'm yours," I whisper while my face heats up. Natsu smirks down at me, and inserts a second finger inside my core and thrusts rapidly in and out of me. I close my eyes clutch the bed sheets even tighter as I felt my orgasm approaching. When Natsu flicks my clit, I see stars. Natsu continues to slowly move his fingers in and out of me until I finish my high. When I open my eyes after the orgasm, I see Natsu above my smiling my favorite smile. "I like it when you squirt. It shows that I have thoroughly satisfied you.," Natsu says with a huge smile on his face. "I love it when you are happy Natsu. It makes me happy. I just wish I could see you happy more often," I say with a sigh. The past month had been very difficult for Natsu and myself. He constantly worried about my health and safety not to mention he was obsessed with me cheating on him. I had tried to leave him so that I could have more freedom, but I was not able to even leave the house, let alone the property. "I wouldn't be so upset all the time if you would just listen," Natsu says lowly, "I'm just trying to protect you, and you seem to love making that difficult for me." "I don't need protection Natsu. I can take care of myself," I say exasperated as I sit up and push Natsu from on top of me. "What would I even need protection from anyways? The only thing that is hurting me right now is you," I whisper as I look at the chain that keeps me from leaving our room. "Misa...please try to understand why I have to do this. I have to protect you guys. I have to protect you and Ciel," Natsu pleads with me. He pushes me against the bed and retakes his place on top of me. Natsu leans down and kisses the corner of my mouth. "I'll do anything it takes to keep you safe, Misa. I can't lose you. I won't lose you. Even if it means chaining you to my own body," Natsu whispers darkly. "I just want to see Ciel, Natsu. I just want to see our son, please. It's been a month, and he needs to see his mother," I pleaded with my husband. Every since I had tried to run away with Ciel, Natsu had me chained to the bed with the door locked, and I wasn't allowed to see Ciel. Natsu knew that keeping us apart would stop me from trying to run away. He knew that there was no way that I could just abandon my own child. "You wish to see our son?" Natsu asked while running his strong hand through my long black hair. "Yes, please. I'll do anything to see him. I I need to see our son, please Natsu. I'll do anything," I plead. "Anything? Are you willing to give up your silly attempts to escape?" Natsu asked while smirking. I nod my head head in agreement but that's not enough for him."Say it out loud, Misa," Natsu says darkly knowing that he has complete control over me. "Yes, Natsu. I give up," I says softly. Natsu stands and starts to put his pants back on. Once he is finished, he walks into the closet and pulls out a casual dress for me as well as some underwear. He lays the clothes on our unmade bed before undoing the chain on my leg using some kind of enchantment. "Get dressed so that you can see our son," Natsu says. I finally look up and meet his eyes. They were full of joy just like when we first met in Fairy Tail.

 _5 Years Ago_

 _I had finally gotten into my dream guild at the tender age at fourteen. My parents had passed away during a mission, and I was determined to be apart of the same guild that they were. I had yet to go on my first mission yet. Levy was my only friend in the guild, and she offered to take me with her when her team went on missions. However, I didn't want to impose myself on their team, so I turned her down each time. Not to mention that I felt like my first mission was something I needed to accomplish on my own. I was standing in front of all the jobs that were available in hopes that I would finally be able to settle on one. "You new?" I heard a deep voice say. I turn to see Natsu Dragneel behind me, and I feel my eyes go wide. I had always heard intriguing stories about the dragon slayer, but I had never seen him in real life. He had a good foot and a half on me in height, so he had to look down at me in order to make eye contact. "Ummm, yea...I am," I said quietly while playing with the hem of my shirt and looking down. "I guess you're trying to pick your first mission then? Well, you know that it's easier to do your first mission with someone else," he says lowly bending down closer to me face, "You should pick a job, and then I'll go with you." Natsu then stands up all the way again winks at me, and then he smiles one of the cutest smiles I have ever seen which makes me smile in response._

Present

I smiled at my three-year old little boy as he told me how Natsu helped him as he worked on his fire dragon slaying powers. He was the perfect mix of Natsu and myself. He had my black hair and blue eyes, but he had Natsu's height and determination. I could tell that Ciel was upset that I he hadn't seen me for an entire month. Natsu had told him that I was very ill and that I couldn't leave the room or see him because it could make my condition worse. Natsu and I knew that his lie was an implausible piece of crap, but our my son didn't know that. I just wish that he knew how much I love him. I would do anything for my son, and I just want him to be able to experience a normal life outside of this house. "Mommy, are you listening? " My angel asks. "Of course, sweetheart," I say smiling. After about 45 more minutes of Ciel and I playing and talking, Natsu saunters in. Ciel gets up and runs to his father while I stay on the floor and look down. "Daddy, daddy!" Ciel says happily. "Hey, buddy!" Natsu says while lifting Ciel in the air, "It's time for your nap, ok." Ciel runs to me and gives me a hug, and I give him a kiss on the head. Ciel then walks out of the living room and into his room upstairs. After Ciel is gone, Natsu saunters over to me. He then lifts my head so we're eye level, but I refuse to meet his eyes. "I think we should start on dinner, yea?" He says lowly. Natsu stands up and holds his large hand out to me. I slowly take it, and he pulls me up and leads me to the kitchen. I look in the fridge and see that we have all the ingredients to make pepperoni pizza, Ciel's favorite. I pull out all the ingredients and set the oven to preheat. When I'm almost done, I notice Natsu staring at me across the kitchen with his arms crossed across his chest. "Natsu?" I say quietly while chopping the pepperoni. "Yes, baby?" "Don't you think that Ciel deserves to have a normal childhood around kids his own age and not just us," I see Natsu look a little agitated, so I decide to switch gears a bit, "I mean, I know that he doesn't mind being with just us now, but what happens when we die. What then, Natsu? You can't protect him from everything, forever. You can't protect us from everything." "No," Natsu says firmly. I was so shocked that I stopped paying attention to what I was doing and ended up cutting my finger. I didn't even have a moment to think before Natsu was there inspecting my index finger. "You're lucky it's not that deep. All you need is a band-aid," he said softly. The one thing that always made me fall in love with Natsu time and time again was his tenderness with me. I wasn't exactly in the best health. I had an extremely weak immune system, and I struggled carrying out tasks that most people do on a daily basis. Natsu took the liberty in learning all he could in first aid and in medicine in general in order to take care of me. I think the worst I ever got sick was when I was pregnant with Ciel. I remember Natsu always lurking near and making sure that I was ok. "This is why I can't let you outside," Natsu whispers looking down into my eyes.

"Why, Natsu. I don't….I don't understand."

"You are so fragile, Misa. If something were to happen to you, I just don't know what I would do. I just need you to stay inside the house, Misa. I can always protect you here."

"You can't protect me from everything, Natsu," I whisper.

"Yes, I can, and I will. Why is that so hard for you to understand. I can protect you here. I protect Ciel here," he said darkly while stroking my long black hair. He picked me up and sat me on the counter so that we were almost eye level. We stared at each other for a while before Natsu leans in and kisses me. This kiss is dominant and demanding different from Natsu's typically gentle soft kisses. He's claiming me as his, and I let him. He started moving his hands up and down my body grabbing at my sides possessively. "You're mine, Misa, and no one will ever take you away from me. I don't care who or what it is. I will protect you with everything I have and more," he says lowly while sliding his hand into my underwear. He slowly starts rubbing my clit. I fight not to let out the wanton moan that is trying to come out. "Wait...Natsu...the pizza….Ciel…..ugh….NATSU!" I moaned out. "Relax, baby girl, we will finish the pizza later, and Ciel won't be up from his nap for another 30 minutes. It's fine. Just let me show you that you're mine. Natsu started to kiss me before I could protest. He pulled my panties to the side and slipped two fingers inside of me. "Natsu..ugh." He moved them slowly inside of me while his other hand caressed my face. He moved his lips slowly down my neck leaving a trail of hickies.I bit my tongue in an attempt t hold my moans in. "No, baby your moans are mine. Let them out, or else I'll have to punish you," he commanded. I let out a series of moans that I had been holding in. "That's right. Let me hear you scream for me." "Na..tsu..I'm close," I says wantonly. Natsu suddenly stops all his movements and pulls his fingers out of me."Wha..?" "When you come for me it's going to be on my cock, baby," Natsu said with a smirk. Natsu pulls out his long cock from its confinements and starts stroking it slowly. Before I know it, Natsu had started putting his manhood inside of me. I still had problems taking all of him inside of me. He was eight inches and so thick. He felt so good. Natsu leaned over and started kissing, licking, and gently biting my breasts. "I'm so close baby girl. Cum with me….NOW!" Natsu and I came together. Then, he leaned against me as we tried to regain our breath. "Promise me you won't try to leave again, Misa. If you do, there's no telling what I'll do this time. I need you stay here so that you can stay safe. Ciel needs to stay here as well. This way i can protect you. I don't know what I would do if I lost one of you. Please, Misa. I'm begging you to stay in the house," Natsu pleaded with me hands on my arms. I let out a sigh as I push Natsu off of me and start putting my clothes back on. Natsu just stares at me for a moment before he follows my example. "Natsu, I had a life, and Ciel needs to experience life outside of this house. Natsu, please see reason," I plead with my pink hair boyfriend. "No, Misa. I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I just can't," Natsu says lowly. I felt myself start to sob as I process what Natsu is saying. I'll never see Fairy Tail again, and I'll never see my friends again. All I'll see for the rest of my life is this stupid house, and these stupid bracelets. I felt myself start fall to the ground, but Natsu stopped me before I could hit the ground. I felt sobs rack my body as I let out everything that I had been holding in for the past month. He would never let me go. I would never have a real life again.


	2. Chapter 2

"You wish to see our son, yes?" Natsu asked running hand through my long black hair. "Yes, please. I'll do anything to see him. I just want to be able to show him I love him. He needs his mother, Natsu. I just want to see Ciel. Please." I looked up at him with my large blue eyes. I had to see my son. It had been a month since Natsu had locked me in our room. I wasn't allowed to leave since I had tried to escape with Ciel. "You wish to see our son, right? Are you willing to give up trying to escape?" Natsu asked with a smirk. He always asked this when I begged to see our son. I could never give up my resolve before now, but I must see my son. "Yes," I say defeated. Natsu's smile grows. He has finally won and there is nothing I can do about it. "I'm glad you finally see it my way, Misa. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I have brought you to our home," he said while hugging me. Natsu stands up from our white bed and turns to me holding out his hand. "Come, let's go see our son," Natsu said. I finally look up and meet his eyes. They were full of joy just like they were when we first met in Fairy Tail

 _I had finally made it into Fairy Tail, my dream guild. I had made so many new friends Erza, Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy. I loved them all so much. There was nothing that I would not do for them. Juvia had picked me as a team member. I did not really understand why seeing as how I had to be our guild's weakest member. All I could do was transform like Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman. However, I would try my absolute best to make Juvia an S-Class wizard. After the S-Trials began Juvia and I were one of the first ones out because we had to fight Ezra. Juvia was fine, but I suffered from some pretty serious injuries. My magic powers were completely gone. I was so tired. Eventually Fairy Tail after an epic battle returned to the guild. I was still recovering, however. Natsu was always there to take care of me. He always knew when I needed something. He was perfect._

" _I think I'm finally feeling well enough to go on a job, Natsu. Would you and Happy like to come with?" "Aye," Happy said with his little paw in the air. Natsu turned to look at me with a dark look on his face. "Happy, why don't you get us some more fish, yea?" "Aye, sir!" Happy cutely agreed. After Happy left, I turned and smiled at Natsu. "So, what do you sa…" I was interrupted by Natsu pushing me against the wall. My pink-haired boyfriend had pushed me up against the wall lifting me up so that the foot difference in height was gone between us. "No, you're not going." He states looking into my blue eyes. "Wha..what do you mean I'm not going? Natsu what's wrong?" "I refuse to let you go out again and get hurt again. I refuse to lose you, Misa," Natsu say with a tear running down his face. "Oh, Natsu that will never happen again. I promise, and I'm sorry for worrying you," I apologized. I had no idea seeing me like that would affect him that much. I tried to lean forward to hug him, but something was tied to my wrists. "Nat...Natsu what are you doing to me? My magic power it...it's going away. I feel so weak. Stop please. Take them off," I pleaded. I could feel all of my magic power going into the bracelets that Natsu had put on me. I felt like I could barely stand, yet I fought to get the bracelets off. "No, I can't allow you to go outside and get hurt again. You have to stay here where I can protect you, baby. Please just be calm. This bracelets can only be removed by me anyway. I had them especially made. They will keep you from using your magic power and trying to escape. They will keep you from going more than 40 feet from the house. However, if you manage to get the bracelets off somehow or trick me into taking them off, the enchantments will stop you. You will never leave home and be hurt again, baby," Natsu said calmly while looking into your eyes. "What, no Natsu stop please you're scaring me," I cried while struggling against him. "I'm sorry Misa, but I can't let you leave again." It was at this moment that I realized that I had lost my carefree, loving, and silly Natsu._


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as my three-year old little boy told me about how Natsu and him had worked on his dragon slaying powers. I did not want my son to know how troubled I really was. He was already so upset that I had not seen him for an entire month. Natsu had told him that I was very sick and that I needed to stay in our room to rest. Little did my little angel know that I was chained to the bed aching to see him. Ciel was a spitting image of me, and as sick as it was, I was so happy that he didn't look like Natsu. He had my black hair as well as my big blue eyes. I would do anything for my son. I loved him more than anyone in the entire world which is why I tried so hard to escape from Natsu. I wanted Ciel to be able to explore the real world and not be trapped here. He needed to go outside and experience life. However, Natsu totally disagreed with me. Natsu believed that neither one of us should step outside without him. When we were 'allowed' outside, it was not very far from the house. "Natsu?" I called while I helped prepare dinner. I decided to make pizza Ciel's favorite. I slowly cut the pepperoni while I waited for his response. "Yes, baby?" He answered with a smile on his face. He hadn't stop smiling since I gave into him. "Don't you think Ciel deserves a normal childhood? One where he spends time with other kids his age and not just us." I inquired quietly. "No." Natsu said firmly the smile disappearing from his face. I was so shocked that I stopped paying attention to what I was doing, and I ended up cutting my finger. "Ow!" I cried. Natsu quickly came over and inspected my finger. "You're lucky that it's not deep. All this will need is a band aid," he said softly. The one thing I had always loved about Natsu was that he was so tender with me. He had grown to be pretty knowledgeable in first aid because I tended to get hurt a lot and did not help that I was exactly the healthiest person in the world. In fact,

I had a lot of complications birthing Ciel. My frail little body just had a hard time with tasks that most people would have no problem with.

"This is why I can't let you outside," Natsu said quietly.

"Why?"

"You are so weak and fragile if something were to happen to you. I don't know what I would do. If you stay inside or with me then you'll always be safe."

I stared at my pink-haired husband.

"You can't protect me from everything, Natsu," I whispered.

"Yes, I can, and I will, Misa," he said stroking my long black hair. We stared at each other for a while. Then, Natsu leaned forward and kissed me softly like only could. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, but his tongue won of course. He picked me up while still kissing me. He sat me on the kitchen counter and started to move his hands up and down my body. "Wait..Natsu..the pizza...and...Ciel...ughhhhh NATSU!" I moaned. "Relax we will finish the pizza later, and Ciel is napping. It's fine. Let me show you that you're mine." Natsu started to kiss me before I could answer. He slipped his hand under my dress between my legs. He pulled my panties to the side and slipped two fingers inside of me. "Natsu...ugh." He moved them slowly inside of me while his other hand caressed the side of my face. He moved his lips slowly down my neck leaving hickies. I bit my tongue in an effort to not wake Ciel. "No baby your moans belong to me. Let them out or else I'll have to punish you," he commanded. I let out a series of moans that I had been holding in. "That's right. Let me hear you scream for me." "Na..tsu..I'm close." Natsu suddenly stopped and pulled his fingers out of me. "Wha..?" "When you cum for me. It's gonna be on my cock, baby," Natsu said while pulling out his cock. I know that his cock was the body part that Natsu was the most proud of, and he should be. It was eight inches long and it was so thick. I still had problems taking his entire cock inside me. He slowly pushed his entire cock inside of me. It felt so good. Natsu also leaned over and started licked my breast. "No one knows your body like I do, Misa. No one can make you feel the way I do. No one can make you cum like I do. You're mine." Natsu started to move faster inside of while still assaulting my breasts. "I'm close baby girl. Cum with me…...NOW!" Natsu and I came together. Then, he leaned against me. "Promise me you won't try to leave again, Misa. If you do, there's no telling what I'll this time. I need you to stay here so that you can stay safe. Ciel needs to stay here as well. That way I can protect you. I don't know what I would do if I lost one of you. Please, Misa just listen to me and stay in the house," Natsu pleaded. "Natsu, I have a life. Ciel needs to experience life outside of this house. Natsu please see reason. Go upstairs Misa," Natsu said quietly. "What? Ciel hasn't eaten yet and I just got out of that room," I responded. "Go upstairs, Misa. Please don't say me do it again." "Mommy...daddy?" Ciel called rubbing his eyes. "What's going on? Why does mommy have to go back upstairs?" Ciel asked. "Mommy's not feeling too well son, so she's going to go upstairs for tonight." "That's right baby," I said quietly. I walked over to my son and gave him a tight hug. "I love you so much, son." I was hoping Natsu was telling the truth and that I would only be upstairs for tonight.


End file.
